Kidnapped Love
by Sen the Spectacular
Summary: Kiri is kidnapped by a bunch of jealous Narumi fans! Will Narumi find her? Read and review, and I'll write more chapters!


Narumi and Kiri walked down the street at a steady pace, with their hands intertwined. They were on their way to their favorite place in town-The Cafe Tokyo. It was here that they had had their first date. By now, Kiri had graduated from high school, and gotten a job helping her father out at the beauty shop a few days a week. Narumi was looking around for a few different part-time jobs to earn some money to take Kiri out. He loved spoiling her.

The gossipers from the old school whispered in astonishment and envy as their beloved Narumi-senpai was stolen from them by a mussy-headed tomgirl. They glared at Kiri when she walked down the street, blowing imaginary holes in her head whenever she was anywhere near Narumi-sama. Unknown to Kiri, for she was completely oblivious to anything, they had been planning and plotting ever since Narumi had confessed his love to her.

Kiri and Narumi finally arrived at their destination after a long walk. Narumi, acting like a gentlemen, opened the door for his girlfriend. They found a booth and sat down.

"So what do you plan to order?" asked Narumi. He wasn't sure about what to say, so he decided to start with small talk.

"I want one of these, these, these, and two of those. Oh! that looks good too." said Kiri. As usual, Kiri's appetite was three times that of a normal girl. Except, Kiri wasn't a normal girl. And just because Narumi was paying, didn't mean casualties to Kiri. Narumi just sighed and rolled his eyes.

The waitress came over to take their order and glowered angrily towards Kiri in the process. But when she did avert her eyes away from Kiri, she stared with longing in his eyes. She regretedly left, and brought back their food, which seemed like it was going to fall out of her hands at any moment. Now, that Kiri had gotten to take a long enough look at her, she noticed that this girl had long, dark, curly hair, big green eyes that wanted to bulge out of her head. And agian, she left, with one last glare to Kiri, which seemed lethal. And again, Narumi tried to stir up a conversation.

"What are you thinking about, Kiri?" he asked her curiously.

"Food." she answered, paying as much attention to her food as possible. "What are you thinking about?" she asked in response.

"I was wondering about the future. Our future." That one caught Kiri by surprise. She had never even stopped to think about herself and Narumi-kun, let alone wondering about their future. An awkward silence filled the air as Narumi blushed, and Kiri's stomach growled for more food.

"I think I better go and get you some more food before you start to eat mine." said Narumi as he laughed to himself. Kiri had already started on his french fries before he had even said that. Narumi got up and went to go pay for the food as Kiri finished of the rest of his hamburger.

They walked down Kiri's street, and Kiri noticed that it was more crowded than usual. A magic show, free to the public, was taking place. Around it, stands and vendors were selling takoyaki, pochi, and other delicious snacks. It looked interesting enough, so they went to go check it out. A lot of people from the high school and even more that had graduated had attended. It was apparently set up by them too. Kiri's stomach growled with hunger, even after having lunch less than an hour ago.

"Hey Narumi-kun. Could you go and get us some takoyaki? I'm starving." Kiri said. Her stomach growled louder as each moment passed. Narumi left Kiri to get the food while she watched the magician performing his magical illusions. The crowd seemed to be thicker than Kiri remembered. She couldn't see Narumi anymore. She just sighed, and waited it off until Narumi came back with her food. People bumped into her from all sides until she eventually fell down. She got back up, brushed herself off, and could only gasp for a short second.

Someone covered her mouth. She couldn't speak, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything. Before she knew it, everything went black. Narumi came back with the takoyaki just as the magic show was ending. He spun around in all directions as he called Kiri's name, trying to find her.

"Kiri! Kiri! Where are you!" he shouted. But everyone was gone. Only Narumi. No Kiri. No anyone. 


End file.
